Scheherazada
by Kayi Rowling
Summary: Una pequeña serie de historias cortas... / Terminada, por el momento
1. Notas de la Autora

_**Notas de la Autora**_

Las siguientes historias cortas son traducciones del inglés de mis propios trabajos. Esta es una pequeña serie en desorden extraída de _Dare me!_ (_Scheherazada_) y _Dare me again!_ (todas las demás)

Básicamente, esta serie trata posibilidades algo locas en un universo alterno durante o después del décimo volumen del manga de _Pet Shop of Horrors,_ incluyendo al matrimonio y a la extrañez que es el subgénero del m-preg (al que hay referencias, pero nada sólido)

Honestamente, espero que en la traducción no se haya perdido el significado ni el sentimiento de esta serie, a la cual le tengo mucho afecto. También desearía que todos la disfruten mucho, por sobre todo.

* * *

Desgraciadamente, tanto en inglés como ahora en español, esta serie está incompleta. Pero, por el momento, las historias y su orden cronológico interno (pero no de publicación) son los siguientes:

**Scheherazada**  
(Scheherazade)

**La Puerta Cerrada**  
(The Locked Door)

**Tomado muy seriamente…**  
(Took it too seriously…)

**No Forzados**  
(Not Forced)

**Promesa**  
(Promise)

**Dominando**  
(Taming)

**La Charla**  
(The Talk)

**Caja de Sorpresas**  
(Box of Wonders)

**Una Reprimenda Especial**  
(A Special Lecture)

**Paquete de Expansión Familiar**  
(Family Expansion Pack)


	2. Scheherazada

_**Scheherazada**_

* * *

Leon Orcot _jamás_ huía de un reto, y él se enorgullecía de eso.

Aún así, su _estupidez,_ porque _no había_ otra manera de llamarla, había llegado muy lejos esta vez, como el anillo dorado alrededor del dedo de su mano izquierda se complacía en recordarle con su mera _presencia,_ pesado y brillante.

_Un anillo idéntico lo llevaba el mismísimo D…_

Se habían casado aquella tarde, y en esos momentos se encontraban en la casa del padre de D, ya que los había invitado para degustar "té y un poco de pastel." No había habido tiempo suficiente para organizar algo _más digno,_ considerando la rápida manera en que todo había sucedido.

El abuelo también se encontraba ahí, mirándolo amenazadoramente sobre el borde de su taza de té, mientras el padre _insistía_ que lo ignorara; de todas maneras, el de los ojos violetas lo veía como a un espécimen de laboratorio _bastante interesante,_ y tampoco le gustaba esa mirada.

O la de D, estando en eso; tenía esa sonrisita suya en sus labios oscuros, y sus ojos se burlaban de él… pero no había _crueldad_ ni _frialdad_ en su comportamiento. Incluso se podría decir que estaba tratándolo como haría con una mascota algo tonta de su tienda.

_¡Maldito él y toda su familia!_

…_¿ahora su cónyuge y familia política?_

_Demonios…_

–¡Oh, es demasiado tarde ya! –el padre de D suspiró dramáticamente, dejando su asiento y yendo a pararse detrás del de su padre–. Ustedes dos deberían irse ya, creo yo… Todavía les queda _tanto_ por hacer, ¿no es así?

El abuelo murmuró algo como: –Más le vale que sepa qué es lo que va a hacer…

D tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse tímidamente, y actuar bellamente como un _virgen_ inocente mientras les hablaba a sus parientes en _chino._ Leon sólo miró a cada uno, la idea de lo que seguía asentándose lentamente en su mente ya bastante perturbada.

_La boda… La noche de bodas… Y el sexo._

_Maldición. ¡Tenía que encontrar una manera de salir de ese embrollo!_

Había estado tomando lo último de su té cuando el pánico lo poseyó, y terminó _empapando_ a D cuando lo escupió.

Un silencio espectral se cernió sobre ellos, nadie parpadeó, nadie respiró…

Entonces D abrió sus ojos para fijar su mirada en él, mientras se secaba con un pañuelo de seda, su padre se reía y su abuelo parecía suspirar de alivio. Leon y el de los ojos dorados _sabían_ lo que esto implicaba; _él no recibiría nada esta noche._

_Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba pensar en una estrategia para mañana._

* * *

_Notas:_ Scheherazada es la cuenta-cuentos de _Las Mil Noches y una Noche,_ que se salvó de la muerte contando una historia a su marido cada noche y dejándola inconclusa, para que su curiosidad evitara que se precipitara a matarla como a las demás; le funcionó la estrategia por mil y una noches, tras lo cual su esposo finalmente la aceptó. En este caso, ¡nuestra Scheherazada es Leon Orcot!


	3. La Puerta Cerrada

_**La Puerta Cerrada**_

* * *

Vesca sintió que la oscuridad y el mareo de la sustancia que le habían dado empezaban a desvanecerse. Despertó en un lugar que él no reconoció en lo más mínimo, el lujo de sus alrededores despertando sospechas de toda clase…

–Veo que ha despertado –una voz que él recordaba de algún tiempo pasado dijo suavemente, y se dio la vuelta para ver a… _no a D,_ pero a alguien bastante similar–. ¿Podría usted decirme qué es lo que está _mirando,_ Señor Howell? –el chino de los ojos dorados gruñó.

–Tú… Tú… y _él_ –ante eso, el hombre misterioso sonrió, obviamente complacido–, ¿tú y un cierto Conde D están _relacionados?_

–Quisiera pensar que se refiere al que conoció en la universidad, ¿sí? –Qué enervante; sabía _todo_ y Vesca seguía ignorando demasiado. Asintió con la cabeza–. Ése debió haber sido _mi hijo_ –_¿Qué demonios?_ –. De hecho él lo está esperando arriba. Sígame –el Conde de los ojos dorados agregó con un delicado movimiento de la mano.

El americano estaba algo inestable en sus pies, la droga manteniéndose para dejar su cuerpo aún dormido, pero ambos lograron subir los que parecían ser mil escalones, deteniéndose ante un par de ricamente decoradas puertas. El Conde le echó una mirada, rápidamente arreglando los pequeños detalles de su corbata y su saco, antes de abrir una de las puertas.

Y, como había sido prometido, el por mucho tiempo perdido D que había estado buscando por veintitantos años de su vida estaba ahí, sentado en una cama y viéndose tan encantador como él lo recordaba, aún cuando sólo llevaba una simple bata de seda lavanda. El chino de los ojos violeta le sonrió inocentemente.

–Entonces, jóvenes, hagan lo que tengan que hacer ahora –el de los ojos dorados dijo en un tono aterradoramente alegre–. Los veré en la ma…

–¿Qué demonios? –Vesca finalmente exclamó, lanzándose para mantener la puerta abierta.

–Su lenguaje –los otros dos dijeron a un tiempo, sonando aburridos, como si estuviesen acostumbrados a ese regaño.

Él los ignoró. –¿Qué querías decir con todo eso? –Definitivamente, y tenía un buen presentimiento para argumentarlo, el Conde de los ojos dorados no se había referido a que ellos debían de platicar sobre lo que habían estado haciendo durante las últimas dos décadas…

–¿Oh, eso? Simple: esperamos de usted que sea padre de un nieto mío.

Su mente murió por un minuto entero antes de que él finalmente respondiera: –Eso es imposible…

–Te has de _sorprender muchísimo,_ entonces, Vesca –D habló al fin, una sonrisita burlona curveando sus preciosos labios.

_¡Maldición, no podía ser!_ –¿Y si me rehúso? –preguntó, con más valentía de la que sentía.

El de los ojos dorados lo miró y frunció el ceño, y el americano se precipitó hacia atrás del miedo repentino que le dio. –Yo procedería a remover toda evidencia de su género, Señor Howell –La puerta fue cerrada de golpe, el seguro echado inmediatamente después.

* * *

_Notas:_ Esta historia corta tiene poca relación a la de _Scheherazada,_ pero forma parte de la serie por el hecho de que, más adelante, las historias de las parejas se entrelazan. La principal rareza de la serie se presenta aquí: m-preg, a pesar de que no se aborda el tema más a fondo…


	4. Tomado muy seriamente

_**Tomado muy seriamente…**_

* * *

¡No _podía_ creerlo, la falta de decencia que esos dos estaban mostrando!

Ellos sabían que él los iría a ver la siguiente mañana, y su hijo _sabía_ que sólo _una vez_ era suficiente… Pero todo indicaba que habían estado en _eso_ por un buen rato _y_ que lo habían hecho varias veces después de que los había encerrado en el cuarto.

Ahora mismo, inclusive; ¡y de hecho estaban ignorando su presencia en la puerta abierta! Y se estaban _besando_ también…

Sintiendo la ira hirviendo la sangre en sus venas, el Conde de los ojos dorados se acercó a la cama, jalando del largo cabello de su hijo como haría a la cadena de una campana. Tuvo el mismo efecto, pero sin el sonido.

Ellos _temporalmente_ se detuvieron, ambos mirándolo confundidos, jadeando y sonrojados y qué no… –Buenos días, padre –el de los ojos violetas ronroneó, sonriendo traviesamente, antes de forzar al aparentemente más viejo americano a tenerlo a _él_ como el centro de su atención otra vez.

"¿Es _esto_ lo que veintidós años de _negación_ y subsecuente frustración causan?" el mayor de los chinos se preguntó mientras los otros dos resumían sus… actividades. –¡Señor Howell, eso es _suficiente_! –interrumpió un minuto más tarde, aún al lado de la cama e ignorado.

Nuevamente, ellos pararon. –_Nunca_ será demasiado… –su hijo gimió. _Genial,_ _oficialmente_ había perdido a su propio hijo ante un humano, y al deseo físico más puro…

–Sólo me aseguro de que la misión que me dio sea _completada,_ señor –Howell logró decir, sonando tan serio como podía. Su hijo casi tuvo un ataque de risa, evidentemente divertido.

No podía creer que su propia orden de hacerlos tener un nieto para él le fuera devuelta de esa manera. No podía creer que se habían unido al mismo bando… Tampoco podía vencerlos.

* * *

_Notas:_ Gente que ha comentado sobre la serie de historias cortas de _Scheherazada_ ha dicho constantemente que el mundo parece estar en contra de Sofu D (el verdadero Conde D; abuelo del que conocemos), y es aquí donde empieza su pesadilla: su plan de sólo ampliar su familia se desmorona cuando su hijo se enamora (si es que no estaba todavía) de Vesca Howell (apariciones: volumen 10, y una pequeña historia en el nuevo manga)


	5. Dominando

_**Dominando**_

* * *

El hecho de que había entrado en shock casi tan pronto como había llegado a la tienda de mascotas esa noche, con D casi _explotando_ en su cara como un huracán de celos y amargura, había hecho la situación actual posible:

Leon estaba _desnudo,_ atado a su cama con _sus propias esposas,_ y su adorado pero aún virgen cónyuge estaba vestido en una bata negra de tela casi transparente, sosteniendo un látigo y sentado sobre su cintura.

–Bueno, _querido,_ parece que has estado evitando tus deberes por demasiado tiempo –D gruñó–. Sin embargo, no más; te _dominaré,_ mi león.

* * *

_Notas:_ Esta historia es algo interesante, ya que surgió de dos retos que se me impusieron, uno en la comunidad de LiveJournal para historias cortas de _Pet Shop of Horrors,_ y otro en un review a _Dare me!_, y me temo que también es la más corta de las de _Scheherazada…_ Las cosas que suceden aquí, sin embargo, son de las más influentes de la serie.


	6. No Forzados

_**No Forzados**_

* * *

–¡Usted _se casará_ con mi hijo, le guste o no, Señor Howell! –el Conde de los ojos dorados gruñó amenazadoramente mientras miraba al hombre rubio–. ¡_No_ tendré como nieto a un niño ilegítimo!

–¿Has considerado la posibilidad de una _nieta_? –su hijo preguntó, un poco irritado con su padre porque era demasiado cruel con su humano.

¡Pero parecía que a Vesca ya no le importaba tanto, en realidad! –No tengo problema con casarme con él –declaró, rodeando con un brazo la delgada cintura del de los ojos violeta y acercándolo a su lado.

_Él_ tampoco tenía algún problema particular con ello; había estado fantaseando sobre ello desde la _universidad,_ cuando habían sido forzados a compartir un cuarto del dormitorio el segundo semestre desde que se habían conocido. Aún así… –¿Estás _seguro_? –le susurró, preocupado de que esto fuera solamente por su futuro hijo, sin ningún otro significado.

La manera en que esos ojos azules lo miraron entonces lo hizo besar a su amado futuro esposo impulsivamente, sin importarle que su propio _padre_ los veía, muy probablemente molesto. Porque, con toda honestidad, _Vesca lo amaba más…_

–¡No se supone que lo quieran tanto! –el de los ojos dorados gruñó, apartándolos. Se veía genuinamente enojado con la situación, que sólo hizo que su hijo sonriera maliciosamente–. Ustedes dos se casarán para mantener el honor de nuestra familia, _¡no porque ustedes quieren!_

* * *

_Notas:_ La única cosa importante de esta historia es que el plot avanza para Vesca Howell y su correspondiente Conde D ("Papa D," como se le llama en los círculos de los que vengo…; no sé si aquí también)


	7. Caja de Sorpresas

_**Caja de Sorpresas**_

* * *

De acuerdo a su padre, el 29 de Febrero era el _cumpleaños_ de su abuelo. Eso lo hizo preguntarse, durante toda la semana anterior a la fiesta sorpresa, ¡_por qué_ no había sabido de ello antes! Hasta donde él siempre había sabido y comprendido, _ninguno_ de ellos celebraba su _cumpleaños,_ porque no conservaban las fechas escritas…

El de su padre era el 20 de Marzo. Y el suyo era el 12 de Diciembre.

…era bueno saber, de todas maneras.

Y ahora, en la pequeña reunión familiar que habían organizado en la tienda de mascotas, su abuelo parecía conmovido por sus esfuerzos y por haberse acordado, aunque seguía atravesando con su mirada a Leon por haberle quitado su virginidad hace cuatro meses, y a su _padrastro,_ Vesca Howell, por haberse atrevido a tener una _luna de miel._

En veces, su abuelo parecía tomar las cosas de la peor manera posible con respecto a los humanos que eran ahora parte de su familia. Ocasionalmente se preguntaba de pasada si habría _algo_ en este mundo que pudiera distraer su mente y hacerlo _feliz._ Porque él _tenía_ que estarlos molestando a todos porque era _infeliz;_ de otra manera, él tendría que ser _naturalmente cruel,_ y _eso_ no tenía ningún sentido, si su propia infancia era algún indicador…

–Iré a preparar más té –el D de los ojos de dos tonos suspiró, levantándose de su asiento y yendo a la cocina, ya que la situación entre su abuelo y los dos humanos se había convertido en una batalla de gruñidos.

En la paz del nuevo ambiente, hizo absolutamente todas las cosas de la manera más lenta que podía, sin arruinar el té. Preparó otra bandeja, habiendo olvidado la otra en el recibidor, y suspiró nuevamente antes de volver…

Una caja enorme estaba en la entrada del vestíbulo, y a su lado estaban su abuelo, curioseando, y su padre, sonriendo mientras decía: –Éste es mi regalo para ti, padre… Bueno, mío y de Vesca, por supuesto. Me tomó algo de tiempo adquirirlo, así que te pido que lo cuides bien, ¿sí?

–¿Puedo abrirlo ahora? –su abuelo preguntó, las manos juntas para mantenerlas quietas mientras se inclinaba sobre la caja, hincándose lentamente. Y el más joven de los Condes tenía que admitir, la caja _tenía_ algún poder de invocar su curiosidad…

–Sí, puedes hacerlo –el de los ojos violeta respondió, casi riendo–. Es, después de todo, tu regalo de cumpleaños, padre.

Unas uñas filosas cortaron con impresionante control a través del delgado papel que envolvía el regalo gigante, tirando a un lado el ridículo moño de satín. La cinta adhesiva que sellaba las tapas de la caja fue removida en un solo rápido movimiento, y… –¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor!

El vampiro Alexander salió de la caja intempestivamente, haciendo que el abuelo de D gritara del susto y se alejara hacia atrás, tomado enteramente por sorpresa, mudo y fijo en su lugar posteriormente, un ligero sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas mientras el Marqués lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa y seductora en sus labios.

* * *

_Notas:_ La tercera pareja de la serie de _Scheherazada,_ oficialmente, es la de Sofu D (el abuelo o Q-chan) y Alexander (el vampiro del volumen 4, y a quien tuve que resucitar); nótese que ellos ya parecen haber tenido algo en el pasado… Oh, y las fechas de cumpleaños son una libertad que me tomé para la historia.


	8. La Charla

_**La Charla**_

* * *

–Bueno, hijo mío, tu abuelo me ha mandado a regañarlos por su conducta de la semana pasada –el Conde de los ojos violeta dijo seriamente mientras le era ofrecida una taza de té–. También me dijo que ambos necesitaban de una lección sobre sexualidad –y tomó un sorbo de té.

…y Leon se ahogaba en el suyo, mientras los ojos de su cónyuge se abrían desmesuradamente y sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. –Padre, no creo que nosotros necesitemos…

–¡Maldición, _no _necesitamos una lección de sexo! –el rubio detective rugió, su propio rostro de un rojo escarlata–. ¿No sería tu hijo _aún_ virgen si la necesitáramos?

–¡Leon! –D le llamó la atención. Y el humano se dio cuenta de que era algo _incorrecto_ señalar semejantes cosas a su _familia,_ ¡de entre toda la gente!

Se sonrojó aún más, si _eso_ era posible. –Eh… Perdón, yo… no quería…

Pero el padre de D lo interrumpió: –No se preocupe de eso, Orcot –dijo con una sonrisa–. Lo comprendo –les aseguró–. Es mi _padre_ el que no se da cuenta de que es enteramente _natural_ para ustedes dos, ya que _están_ casados –murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

–¡Entonces hay que mentirle al viejo, con un demonio! ¿Eso sería demasiado difícil? –Leon sugirió–. Nos ahorraría todo el problema –D suspiró, rogándole a su padre con una mirada silenciosa antes de beber un poco de su té.

El Conde de los ojos violetas, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza. –Eso no se puede hacer, Orcot –Agarró una bolsa que había traído consigo, abriéndola y buscando entre sus contenidos–. Usted verá, necesitamos asegurarnos que, para el tiempo en que mi hijo sea _verdaderamente_ un adulto… eso es, que sea _fértil,_ ustedes estén conscientes de las implicaciones que tiene el sexo para nuestra especie. Después de todo, _sólo una vez es suficiente_ –agregó con una sonrisita sobre su hombro.

Leon tuvo escalofríos, aunque a D no pareció afectarle la información. Y, considerando _por qué_ había… hecho lo que había hecho la semana pasada, él _sabía_ sobre eso y había _querido_ que pasara. –Nos haremos cargo de ello cuando suceda, padre. No hay necesidad de… –su cónyuge empezó, pero el detective interrumpió inmediatamente:

–Eh, D, hay que oír lo que tu papá nos tiene que decir –dijo con una risa incómoda. Ante la mirada de D, agregó: –¡Nunca se puede tener demasiada información! –_Él_ no podría tener demasiada información, tan siquiera; no se sentía listo para ser _padre,_ aunque D pareciera estarlo bastante para ser… ¿_madre_?

_Definitivamente_ necesitaban de toda la información que el padre de D pudiera darles.

–Gracias, Orcot –el de los ojos violeta dijo alegremente–. Bueno, le he preguntado a Vesca cómo darles esta lección a ambos, y cómo asegurarme de que el mensaje sea transmitido correctamente, y él sugirió… –sacó dos cosas de su bolsa entonces, sonriendo con malicia– ¡_títeres_! –dijo con una risita–. ¡Ahora, jóvenes, digan hola al Señor Humano y al Joven Kami!

El hecho de que el padre de D pareciera estarse _divirtiendo mucho_ no ayudo a que Leon o D se sintieran menos apenados e incómodos sobre la lección…

* * *

_Notas:_ ¡Oh, la vergüenza que les debió haber dado! ¡El trauma que les fue causado! No hay mejor contraceptivo, en serio, que sembrar aterradoras imágenes mentales en la gente.


	9. Una Reprimenda Especial

_**Una Reprimenda Especial**_

* * *

–¡Alexander, suéltame! –el Conde de los ojos dorados ordenó cuando fue tomado en brazos y echado sobre el hombro del Marqués–. ¿Quién te _crees_ que eres? ¡Déjame _ir,_ Alexander!

Los otros en el recibidor escondieron sus conspiradoras sonrisas detrás de sus tazas de té, y el rubio vampiro les guiñó el ojo mientras giraba en sus talones y marchaba hacia la parte posterior de la tienda de mascotas, diciendo: –No aún, amor. Ahora, hay que buscar algún lugar más privado donde podamos… _hablar._

Una vez fuera de la vista de su familia y de los humanos, el encantador chino que tenía en sus manos trató de escapar de ellas, sin lograrlo ya que el hombre de los ojos azules que lo cargaba lo distraía constantemente con simples caricias que daba a sus piernas con su mano libre.

Lo que hacía que Alexander riera de la sorpresa. –¿_Qué_? –su D rugió.

–¡Yo _juraría,_ si no supiera, que eres aún _virgen, _amor! –Maldiciones inconscientes en un idioma aleatorio siguieron sus palabras, al igual que patadas a sus costillas y arañazos a su espalda.

Y él sólo podía _reír;_ ¡su amado era tan entretenido, tan fácil de provocar!

Contó las puertas del pasillo, buscando aquella que su futuro hijastro y nieto habían preparado para la "reunión." Al encontrarla, empujó las puertas abiertas, y sonrió con honesta malicia al ver las sábanas de seda en la cama y las velas encendidas y las flores y qué no… Bonito, tendría que darles el crédito.

–Bien, ¡llegamos! –anunció, cambiando la posición de D en su abrazo hasta llevarlo como haría a la novia. Que _adecuado_ que el Conde había escogido _rojo_ para su vestuario de cumpleaños…

Su amante de ojos dorados pareció darse cuenta de ello también, ya que volteó a mirarlo sonrojado. –_No_ estamos casados –D dijo simplemente mientras era acomodado en la cama–. Por ello, te _puedo_ pedir que te _vayas_ del cuarto.

–De hecho, amor, esta habitación me la dieron tu hijo y tu nieto a _mí_ –Alexander respondió, el shock haciendo que los ojos del Conde se abrieran un poco más cuando el Marqués saltó sobre él, riendo–. Por ello, tú _no_ has de dejar el cuarto, porque yo _no_ te voy a dar el permiso.

…no que los _modales_ serían respetados en _este_ caso, pero ambos provenían de tiempos y lugares donde esas reglas habían sido la única manera de vida.

Mientras el vampiro desnudaba a su amante, para la desgracia del de los ojos dorados, el Conde murmuró: –¿Así que mi familia me _entregó_ a _ti_? Yo ya _sabía_ que no debí haberlos dejado asociarse con esos sucios _humanos…_ ¡_aaaahh_! ¡Alexander!

–Sólo _besé_ tu _cuello,_ mi virgen; deja de sobreactuar –Alexander dijo burlonamente–. Por cierto, he escuchado que eres algo _malvado_ como suegro, al igual que como pariente de sangre… ¿Crees que podrías aceptar un nuevo pasatiempo? ¿O un esposo robatiempo?

–Son _jóvenes,_ Alexander. No saben lo que es lo mejor para ellos, y… _oh… oooohh, haz eso otra vez…_ –D gimió.

–¿Besar tu _hombro_? Bueno –el vampiro rió, pero obedeció–. Aún así _deberías_ dejar de hacerles esas cosas… y yo te recompensaré debidamente si lo haces.

* * *

_Notas:_ Ha pasado tanto tiempo, que la canción de Madonna (_Like a virgin_) parece ser el tema de la noche… ¡"Como una virgen, tocada por primera vez," definitivamente! (para la risa disparatada de los que leyeron la historia primero en inglés)


	10. Paquete de Expansión Familiar

_**Paquete de Expansión Familiar**_

* * *

Marzo empezó con una feliz mañana: no estaban los esposos, el recibidor estaba en paz, había una gran cantidad de pastel y dulces de la noche anterior, y tenían té recién hecho. El más joven de la familia y su padre estaban sentados en el sillón, disfrutando de la rara calma…

Y _esperando._ Después de todo, Alexander había sido… _críptico_ acerca de ello y ahora querían el otro punto de vista por su valor para el chisme.

–Buenos días, mis adorados –escucharon la voz del Conde de ojos dorados, más suave y dulce que _nunca._

Intercambiando miradas antes de voltear a saludar a su mayor, el padre y el hijo hicieron su mejor esfuerzo en no sonreír demasiado ante el humor tan alegre con el que había despertado el abuelo. –¿Quisieras un poco de té, padre? –el chino de los ojos violeta preguntó mientras su padre se sentaba a su lado.

–Oh, eso sería bueno, mi querido hijo, por favor –el otro respondió con una sonrisa.

Casi riendo, el Conde de los ojos violeta tomó una taza limpia, llenándola de la tibia bebida, y agregándole las muchas cucharadas de azúcar que ellos preferían. Se la pasó a su padre entonces.

Su hijo le siguió, ofreciendo algunos de los dulces que su esposo había comprado, obteniendo un: –¡Qué agradable! Debería agradecerle a Orcot el detalle –El de los ojos violeta casi se muere ahogándose en su té, mientras el de los ojos bicolor sólo callaba; ¿un buen comentario sobre _Leon_?

–¿Y qué de _nuestro_ regalo para ti, padre? –el Conde del cabello largo preguntó, intentando sacarle _algo_ sobre su Vesca también…

Obtuvo un ligero sonrojo a cambio. –Bueno… Fue _lindo_ de ambos el pensar en un regalo tan agradable para mí… –disfrazó su incomodidad escondiéndose detrás de su taza y después tras uno de los dulces. Un minuto después, agregó: –Me _propuso matrimonio._

El hijo y el nieto no estaban tan sorprendidos, sin embargo, lo fingieron bien, sólo su alegría siendo puta y honesta. –¡Oh, Dios! Abuelo, ¿qué le respondiste? –el de los ojos bicolor demandó, hincándose al lado de su mayor.

El de los ojos dorados tosió incómodamente, sonrojándose aún más. –No pude rehusar su oferta –declaró simplemente.

Y su hijo sabía por qué: –¿Es que, acaso, el honor de nuestra familia está en juego? –preguntó él, sonriendo maliciosamente–. Después de todo, sólo _una vez_ es suficiente, ¿no es así, padre? –El nieto entendió la razón mientras el abuelo evitaba sus miradas…

* * *

_Notas:_ Ya van varias veces que se repite la misma frase, "sólo una vez es suficiente," y el karma ha traído a la vida del mayor de la familia la desgracia (o fortuna, dependiendo a quién pregunten) de que se le vea devuelto todo lo que hizo. Una vez más, lo pidieron y disfrutaron los lectores de la historia en inglés…


	11. Promesa

_**Promesa**_

* * *

A este paso, llegarían tarde a su propia boda…

–Mi padre _no_ nos dejará en paz cuando se entere –el Conde de los ojos violeta declaró, ayudando a su futuro esposo a desabrochar los botones de su vestimenta roja.

–Yo no fui el que dijo que la ceremonia era innecesaria, ¿o sí? –Vesca replicó, cuando finalmente empezaron a remover su saco y su camisa.

–No le veo el punto –su D respondió con un suspiro, echando hacia atrás su cabeza para permitirle al hombre rubio besarle el cuello–. Es pura tradición y formalidades. Lo que es verdaderamente importante es la promesa que se hace el uno al otro…

–¿Entonces _por qué_ dejaste que tu padre siguiera con los preparativos? –el ex-agente gruñó, abrazando fuertemente el desnudo cuerpo de su futuro cónyuge.

–¡Es _divertido_ verlo enojarse! –el de los ojos violeta rió–. Y de todas maneras nosotros tendremos un _hijo,_ en un tiempo. Casarnos legalmente no debería ir más allá de firmar papeles…

–¿Y qué sobre esas promesas de las que hablaste? ¿No son ésas necesarias también? –Vesca dijo, pero repentinamente se encontró siendo el receptor de una de las miradas más intensas que había visto en su vida, y eso fue _suficiente._

No había necesidad de más palabras, no había necesidad de ceremonias o papeles o celebrar en familia… Sólo un beso en los brazos del otro para sellar su trato.

Casi una hora después, el par fue encontrado durmiendo por un muy enojado Conde de ojos dorados, aún desnudos y con sus ropas arrugadas sin repare, las horquillas de oro en forma de flores que el mayor le había regalado a su hijo específicamente para la boda tiradas en el piso del pequeño closet…

Y ellos _nunca_ fueron dejados en paz una vez despiertos.

* * *

_Notas:_ "Y los regaños jamás terminaron," se podría decir. La encantadora conclusión (hasta el momento) de la historia sin orden cronológico en publicación de _Scheherazada,_ con la única pareja con la suficiente falta de decencia para hacer el amor en un pequeño closet cuando deberían de estar en su ceremonia de matrimonio… _**¡FIN!**_


End file.
